


The Pompous arse's guide to self-important stanzas

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound





	The Pompous arse's guide to self-important stanzas

What it is..

It’s a whisper in the dark;  
A softly whimpered plea for more.  
It’s salty skin and damp bed sheets;  
A silent prayer that it never ends.  
It’s teeth against flesh hard enough to draw blood;  
A stifled cry, muffled, face down.  
It’s lips against throat and fingers curling into hips;  
A smile and a sigh and a forging of trust.  
It’s you beneath me and nothing in between;  
A promise and a mark and memory never forgotten.  
It’s sex and it’s sin and it’s lust;  
A kiss behind shuttered eyelids to bring me home.  
It’s you and it’s me and it’s heaven and it’s hell;  
Endlessly.

Where it’s been..

There is hell in you.    
I thought it was me all along..  
How foolish I’ve been to assume the role.   
To play the part.   
To attempt to fulfill the duty.   
It’s always been you.    
You exude the role of innocent, but it’s the sinner that people fail to see.   
I’ve always seen you for what you are; I just wasn’t able to admit it before now.  
I think you know it too.  
I wonder if you think I can fix you.  
I can’t.  
I am not your savior.  
I cannot save you,  I won’t.  
Stay..

Where it’s headed..

You’ll just never know.  
This could be the thing you were waiting for.  
The thing I was waiting for.  
Clasped hands and tangled fingers and we can face it all.  
I can’t stop now..  
We won’t stop now.  
We’ll keep on until the next round.  
You won’t be who they want you to be  
And I won’t be anything but what I’ve always been.  
We’ll kill it all,  
Destroy everything in our paths until there is nothing left.  
I’ve never been the optimist, but for you, I could be.  
I would be.  
I will be.  
This is our last chance.  
I refuse to let go.  
Let’s go.

 


End file.
